User talk:Raidra
User_talk:Raidra/Archive_1 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_11 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_2 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_12 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_3 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_4 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_5 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_6 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_7 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_8 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_9 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_10 I Love Filth! Jay Ten (talk) 01:41, March 8, 2017 (UTC) :NOOOOO!!! Now my talk page will be inundated with fan mail. I'll have to create a new identity/username. Maybe BoscoTheGrump. :Jay Ten (talk) 01:46, March 8, 2017 (UTC) ::"Gugu was a very loud character, and often shouted at everyone he encountered." Lmao. Very good find right there. "GuguTheGrump" it is. ::Jay Ten (talk) 01:57, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "Mulligan's Island" Message You know what the whole "Hobo in the class" thing reminds me of? That episode of Drake and Josh where Josh teaches at Megan's school and dresses up as Albert Einstein. He had the class try to guess who he was and one kid said he was a hobo. Josh said no and that he was a famous scientist. Then the actual teacher comes in and notices Josh's costume. She then says, "Security! We got another hobo in the classroom!" How does one bump a thread? Can anyone do it or do you have to be an admin/beareucrat to do it? I ask this because that sounds like a really good thing to know if you want to get your story out there. So I finally got a chance to not only work on my Cape Cod pasta but I also got to watch another episode of The Haunting Hour for my latest review. I'm going to write the review tonight and hopefully go back into the Cape Cod pasta and add some commentary from the protagonist. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 04:34, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "Everybody Do The Bump!" Message Holy crap! I remember the big cookie episode too! That one got a few laughs out of me. There was also this episode of Drake and Josh where a good chunk of the cast was stuck in Drake and Josh's house due to a storm and I remember one scene where crazy Steve was watching Dora The Explorer and it was funny as hell because he was getting angry at her for not getting to the bananna tree fast enough, even though it wasn't that far from her. Here's a potato quality clip of what I'm talking about. Woah. I never thought that slapping someone on the back while they're choking was a bad idea. I thought that slapping someone in the back would help dislodge the obstruction. I guess you learn something new everyday. Speaking of bad medical advice, I found this article about Siri's medical "expertise" and this article about some person named Gwyneth Paltrow. You know what's weird? Children in preschool are allowed to take naps but after that, there is no nap time. Why? That makes no sense to me because I think naps can be really beneficial. Don't believe me? Take a look at the National Sleep Foundation's article on the benefits of napping. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 02:58, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "Dora the Internet Explora" Message "That's the thing that bothers me about those shows. They ask the kiddies where something is, and then they just stare blankly at the audience for like 10-15 seconds." I like to think that they do that because they're having Vietnam flashbacks. I mean, it just makes a lot of sense given the situation. So today I got to work on episode three of Pokemon: Johto Quest. I just finished writing the part where the narrator tells the audience what's going on inside Eddy's head. After this part, Emily will call out to him and he'll start to freak out and use Thundershock numerous times. One of the ideas I had for Eddy's personality is that his favorite food will be RageCandyBars. Even when he evolves, he will still like RageCandyBars. I totally remember seeing all sorts of news reports about pilots falling asleep while piloting planes a few years ago. I even remember MAD Magazine taking a jab at the situation. In an issue of MAD Magazine they had a picture book called STAY THE FUCK AWAKE, which is an obvious parody of GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 01:41, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "Define: Go The Fuck to Sleep" Message Go The Fuck to Sleep is basically a children's picture book for adults. It even has a Wikipedia page! This book is also avaliable as an audiobook read by (you're never going to believe this) Samuel L. Jackson. If they make a movie adaptation of this book, I think the movie's title would be I'm Tired of These Motherfucking Children Not Motherfucking Sleeping When They're Motherfucking Supposed To! So today is my dad's birthday. We were originally going to go out to celebrate today but there's a snowstorm happening right now (that's New England for you) so he instead decided to make steak with Teriyaki marinade for his special birthday dinner. I remember seeing that commerical on one of Mr. Nightmare's disturbing commericals videos. It was either volume one (which I can't seem to find) or volume two. To me, the commerical is both funny and creepy at the same time. It's creepy because of the costume design and behavior of the lady who shoves the Snickers in the other lady's cart and it's funny because of the twist ending. Personally, I really don't like Snickers. Every time I eat one, the nuts get stuck in my throat and I have to force them down with water. I also don't care for cinnamon flavored candy or cinnamon flavored anything for that matter. In fact, I don't like pure cinnamon related things in general save for cinnamon bun scented candles. I guess it's because I find the smell and taste of it too strong and it just makes me feel sick afterwards. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 20:22, March 10, 2017 (UTC) :Creeping in to say just how much I appreciate the fact that Little Baby's Icecream came back. Icecream is love, Icecream is life, Icecream...is a feeling. :I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 21:25, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Hello!!!!! Hi Raidra, I'm doing great, I hope everything's been good for you! I agree, chocolate is delicious, but it is always best earned in an honest way. I hope things are great for your mother as well as yourself! Luigifan100 22:49, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Primordial feces I don't think it's a coincidence that the first or "original" version of anything is usually the worst. Also, they ironically don't even realize the popular "original" version isn't even the actually original one. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 23:35, March 10, 2017 (UTC) :I don't think they will. Seems more like the airhead type that has one spontaneous episode of "I'm like so smaaart (...), isn't I? I should like, put my smarts on the interneet(...) for everybody to seee(...)! Ah, so many dummies thinking this totally ignorant guy actually wrote something good? I will put my smarts here and they will see and get woke!" :I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 00:13, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Super Ball Z Dad came home the other day and seems to be doing fine again. Hopefully that is that. Haha, well... I've been calling the franchise as a whole Dragon Ball Z for years, but I recently found out that the proper franchise name is actually Dragon Ball (I knew of Dragon Ball, but it just seems weird without the Z). Yeah, that's dumb. Have some consistency for your viewers, darnit! Also, watch out for Toonami on April Fools. I remember a few years ago I saw that Gundam Wing was listed on the TV guide for Toonami and I was like, "No way!" and went there. Sure enough, it was playing, but only a single episode from the very middle of the series and it turned out that was their version of an April Fool's joke :'( (I watched the whole series on the internet soon after). [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 04:41, March 11, 2017 (UTC) :I've seen 'The Room' before, actually. I watched it with friends, so that might be why I enjoyed it. It's obviously terrible, but I found it good because of how terrible it was XD This is one of my favorite scenes: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IKRi1HloY4c It isn't significant at all and is never brought up again. I just like the scene so much because of that; that attempted shock value, lol. Turbo Kid and Roller Town are other indie films that I love, though they are actually good ones. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 19:40, March 13, 2017 (UTC) ::That sounds like something to see (and so does the movie)! I miss the good old days when I'd make blanket forts with aid of the furniture, crawl under them and watch some TV! Once I get my own house, nothing will stop me from doing it again :D Might even do that with bad movies! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 07:59, March 14, 2017 (UTC) :::Yay, sprinklers! You know those sprinklers at the supermarket that keep produce fresh? I always worry those are going to go off and drench me, so I am really wary about being near them XD Haha! I'd watch that despite my dislike of the 'Teletubbies'. I saw this yesterday and thought of you: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dXvlx1O8G00 It isn't actually a lost episode. It is just a collection of cutscenes pulled from a Sega console, but daaang, they look like the show, right?! My only complaint is how the music isn't quite right, but that's really nitpicky. Batman with an ax is scary. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 11:24, March 18, 2017 (UTC) ::::That sounds magical to me. What different worlds we live in :P ::::Yeah, I felt bad for plantman. All the cutscenes worked out kind of like an episode (the writing wasn't as good, but it was interesting and perfectly animated). I love that they got the voice cast in on it. The Joker totally makes Jokes in the Arkham games, in fact, he does it all the time. In a lot of aspects, the Arkham games are a continuation of The Animated Series (just more dark/serious). Here's a scene with him doing some gags/funny stuff: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ZHKUVTraWg There are a lot more, but I can't look for them right now. ::::Everyone seems to like Heath Ledger Joker the best, but that Joker is one of my least favorites because he never really cracked jokes. The only thing that he did that was really funny was making the pencil disappear (and that's only funny if your humor is super dark). I know I've showed you this before, but this is my favorite Joker minute ever: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2LuqBr1UDK0 "Which one?" XD [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 08:33, March 19, 2017 (UTC) :::Now I am imagining water leaking through the envelope and making the seed grow before the delivery finishes. The mail man is in for quite the surprise and perhaps even nibble :O Yes! Mark Hamill is best Joker forever ever! Whenever I read something to do with the Joker, Mark Hamill's Joker voice is what my mind immediately defaults to reading it as. Here are a couple more funny moments with Joker in Arkham (don't watch if you ever plan on playing the Arkham games; both Batman and Joker were poisoned): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DMYF3xNd4HM and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FhGx5soRVl8 (no point in watching passed 4:30 on the second video). :::Ledger is definitely a good actor, but Nolan's version of Joker just didn't feel like the Joker to me. I agree with you, I think a lot of people talk like his Joker is the best because he died during production of the film and don't want to come off as disrespectful. Obviously, some people truly believe that and that's totally fine because opinions! I do think there are some pretenders out there tho. Haha, maybe Joker made an even meaner comment beforehand, one so mean that Harvey's face combusted ;D [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 19:29, March 21, 2017 (UTC) ::That sounds weird to me (isn't that film really violent?). The Arkham series is pretty much a continuation of The Animated Series, a lot of things they used in episodes appear in evidence lockers/showcases or as solutions to the Riddler's Riddles! Paul Dini was also a writer for the game (he wrote for the show, particularly Joker, Two-Face and I think, Mr. Freeze and his tragic backstory). We don't talk about Arkham Knight tho, Rocksteady told him to look for work elsewhere and wrote the third entry themselves, ruining the Arkham series for me in the process. I like to pretend that it ended at Arkham City. ::If they were doing Yo Mamma Jokes, The Joker would probably say, "Yo Mamma? She's dead, Bats!" In most tellings it is implied that Joker knows that Batman is Bruce Wayne but doesn't care, but I can't remember if that is the case for The Animated Series or not. ::I always thought they had some internal feeling that let them know, like some sort of switch, except for their power. All that grunting is them try to force it to flip on to a higher level, but I don't know XD I'm at 10% of my full power right now because I'm getting ready for bed and am feeling lazy! Dun dun dun [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 08:30, March 22, 2017 (UTC) :Vroom may have more sense, but they have more cents :'( Oh, I remember you telling me that before XD I actually saw that show (My Mother the Car) playing on TV a few months back, rolled my eyes, and made a comment about the protagonist's father having changed the definition of autoeroticism. To be fair, I didn't give the show a chance after I saw the title screen. To be more fair, I didn't feel obligated to do so because of the title screen. Oh, they didn't mean it as "get lost, sucker!" They meant it as, "We are moving forward without wanting your input, so go find work elsewhere instead of waiting around to be rehired." Them moving forward without him was incredibly stupid tho. Everyone had already guessed the Arkham Knight's identity before release, so the studio resorted to lying and saying it was a new character *spoilers* It was Jason Todd */spoilers* I was hoping for it to be a son of Ra's Al Ghul, because it would have explained a lot of things and made for a more interesting plot. :This reminded me of a scene from The Animated Series (unfortunately it isn't on YouTube or I don't know what to search). You know those psychology tests you can take where a therapist shows you a piece of paper and you state what it looks like? There is a scene where the Joker is going through this and it's of a bat. The Joker takes the paper from the therapist, turns it a bunch of different angles in his hands, hands it back to the therapist and shrugs because he doesn't see anything in it XD :Well, Jack of Hearts is A-OK with me. He doesn't look like items/Pokeballs and then turn out to be a Pokemon that tries to explode and take out one of my party members. His power does sound cool and usefull to me. "Where's the bomb?!" "Hmm... I'm detecting a strong heat source coming from within a steel panel in the wall." [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 23:34, March 23, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "Mentos: Disrupt the System" Message I personally don't mind mint in most cases. Hell, I can even stomach mint chocolate if it's not too strong. However, if you eat a mint, don't drink anything immedietly afterwards! If you do, it will feel like you're drinking the coldest thing ever and it will hurt. That's kind of why I dislike using mint toothpaste. When I put mint toothpaste on my toothbrush, wet it, and put it in my mouth, it hurts like hell. Therefore, I use fruit flavored toothpastes when I brush my teeth, even if those products are geared more towards kids. From what I understand, we might be going to either breakfast or lunch with some of our other family members tomorrow. I'm not if the plans are confirmed but if they are, then this might be a makeup celebration. Though I'd have to get up earlier than I usually do, specifically around 9:30am or 10am. "Years ago there was a controversy because BET made a joking public service announcement shouting, "Read a book, read a book, read a mutha-bleeping book!" Is lack of literacy a real problem? Yes. Is gangsta rap the best way to solve it? Most likely not." If you think that PSA wasn't the best way to get a message across, look at what happened when Australia tried to teach people that weed is bad. There's one PSA in this video that showed kids, presumably under the age of 21, drinking yet the PSA told people weed was bad. Now if these PSAs were made in America, this would be a bunch of wank logic because it implies that underage drinking is okay but smoking weed will turn you into a demon sloth or something. However, these PSAs were made in the land down under and the drinking age there is eighteen, so I don't see it as too problematic. Here's the actual problems I have with these PSAs. First of all, the people in the ads treat the "stoner sloths" like shit by shaming them and making them feel embarassed. On the one hand, I can kind of see what they're trying to do with this method. On the other hand, I feel like a better way to handle the situation is to get the person using pot some help, either medical, psychological, or both because the sooner they get help, the easier it will be to solve whatever is causing them to use marijuana. Second, Sloths are really adorable animals and because of this, I feel like this might encourage some people to do marijuana, which is the very thing the PSAs are trying to discourage. Would you like me to send you the latest version of Johto Quest in my next message? [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 06:00, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "#SlothLivesMatter" Message So we ended up going out to lunch at a local chinese place and when it came time for the fourtune cookies, guess what my fortune read? "Oops... Wrong Cookie!" Voltaire, Confucius, and all those other guys have NOTHING on that piece of advice! I mean, that's like the quote to end all quotes! While I was at lunch, one of my family members brought upthis video about girls kissing a bathroom mirror at school and the janitor gives the girls a bit of karma by showing them how he has to get the greasy lipstick off of the mirror. I won't give away the ending but let's just say the girl's reactions are priceless. While trying to find the video, I found some information about this story on Snopes. Apparently this story (the modern version at least) has been circulating on the internet since 1997. So I just set my clock an hour foward because... why is Daylight Savings Time a thing again? No really. Why? *clears throat* Some people claim it's to save energy. While that may have been true during the pre-electricity days, that calim doesn't seem to ring true in modern society. In fact according to an article by Science for Dessert, they say, "While we have our lights on less often if it’s light out, if it’s still daytime later on the summer evenings, people are more likely to run their air conditioning after they get home from work, offsetting the gain, and according to some studies, causing more wasted energy." I would like to say more about this bullshit but John Oliver perfectly summed up my thoughts on this. Speaking of sloths, I just got another idea for a story (Raidra: *sighs* More ideas?) that involves sloths. In short, this is a story about a girl named Yuki who has lived on the streets as a runaway for an unexplained amount of time. The first chunk of the story will set up the characters, setting, and all that other good stuff. The second half of the story will involve Yuki going to what she thinks is an abandoned house because she needs a safe place to rest. When she gets in the house and finds a bed, she falls asleep rather quickly. When she wakes up, she is greeted by a guy who looks like he is in his early twenties. Yuki gets startled and pulls out her steak knife, thinking that he's going to hurt her. However, she soon realizes that he means no harm and puts the knife away. He asks her what she's doing in his house and she says she thought it was abandoned. The guy laughs and says it's an understandable mistake. Yuki packs up and gets ready to leave. She apolgizes and proceeds to leave. However, he insists that she stay and she thinks it over for a bit. After a couple of minutes to think, she decides to stay. The longer she stays with him, the more she gets to know him and the more he gets to know her. For example, she finds out that he's the creator of a series called Super Sloth (which is foreshadowed earlier in the story by a plushie found at Yuki's friend's place) and that his inspiration for the series came from a Slakoth (Namakero ''as he calls it) plushie he owned. I wrote up a little plot summary for the story. It isn't finished yet but if you'd like to see it, let me know. Before I forget, here's the latest version of the third Johto Quest episode. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!]] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| '''Wanna Talk?]] 05:14, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Whatcha gonna doOoOo, when sheriff Bozo come for you? So I just saw the weirdest thing late last night on COPS that made me feel like I had lost my mind. Some officers were conducting an undercover prostitution sting operation, and to try something different, they had one cop dress up as a clown; bright face paint, polka-dot clown outfit, balloons and all. They had him out in a van that had "COCO THE CLOWN" on the sides in livery, along with a fake phone number. I guess they were trying to make it look like a legitimate clown service-type business (you know, the kind just driving around the seedier parts of town in broad daylight). But anyway, they send him out in the van and eventually he stops by a lady who potentially could be prostituting. He starts putting the moves on her, in an incredibly goofy southern voice, saying that he's "between gigs" and looking for "a little fun". She walks up to his window, interested. Then, to my amazement, he sets off one of those popping clown toys (the kind that are filled with confetti) right into her face. Apparently she's not incredibly put off by all this, laughs, agrees to "a little clown action", and gets in the van with him. An officer watching in secret remarks that the whole ploy is "working well". The lady asks if the clown is "police" (because, you know, it wouldn't have made sense to ask that before getting in the van with the horny clown). Then, the clown officer sprays her with a can of silly string, getting it all over her. Keep in mind that I saw all this madness at 3:00 am, alone. My exact words at the time to myself were, "What. The. f%&*?" The giggling lady innocently says, "You know, I'm not used to this." This is met by the clown's uneasy retort of, "Of course. Nobody is!" You can almost see the undercover clown start to break character and laugh. But anyway they agree to a price, the clown officer secretly signals his cop buddies with the van's brake lights, and the very-confused woman is placed under arrest for prostitution. They repeat this whole set-up with another lady and it works just the same. But the best part out of all of this? That undercover clown cop's name? Tim. I was beside myself. Here's the episode I've been describing, most of what I've told you happens in the first couple minutes. Anyhow, just thought you might find that interesting. I'm not sure about staying up late anymore to be honest. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''"''We could have been so good together,'']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''we could have lived this dance forever..."]] 01:09, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "Daylight Sleepy Times" Message So today I felt rather tired. I think it's because I set my clocks an hour ahead when I didn't need to. I forgot that certain electronics automatically set themselves when DST is near. So when my tablet said it was 4am, it was really 3am. I've heard of the cheap car urban legend before. However, most versions I've heard have the car owner reveal that the reason why the car was so cheap was because a relative of theirs or someone close to them had died in the car, which was foreshadowed by the foul yet unremovable stench it had. I've been slowly warming up to John Oliver's work and I wish I could find more of those "How is This Still a Thing?" segments online but I haven't found more than 10 at a time. Honestly, I think they're some of the best parts of his show. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 05:26, March 14, 2017 (UTC) HELLO!!! Hi there, I'm happy everything went well for her. Currently I have some chocolate chip cookies with oreo crumbs! I hope all is going great for you! :oD Luigifan100 16:11, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "Atlas' Comedic Shrug" Message I meant to send you a message yesterday but I was feeling rather sick. On Monday, I had my leftovers from the place I went to on Saturday and I felt rather sick. I had stomach pain (it felt like a rock was sitting in my stomach) and once that went away, I had heart burn. I still had heart burn by the time yesterday came around. I had the dish at least a couple of times before and I never had these issues after eating it. I think what might've happened is that I got a mild case of food poisoning and didn't realize it until now. I think the next time I eat there, I'm going to get something else just to be safe. When I hear the words, "Culture Club", I think of that one building in a game called Takeshi's Challenge for the Famicom. Basically, its one of the hardest games on the system and it has themes of affairs, domestic violence, and all sorts of stuff you wouldn't expect to see from a game in that era. The game is really hard for a number of reasons. One, if you die once, you get no continues and have to start all over from square one. (AVGN: One guy? No continues?) Two, you have to complete tasks in very specific ways. If you don't, the game can't continue. Three, while you do have four units of health, they get drained really fast because the Yakuza mooks are magnetised to you and punch you constantly. I made some changes to the Cape Cod pasta. I went back and added in some comments made by the protagonist regarding the episode and I changed a few other details. Here's a link to the latest version: (http://pastebin.com/GWNDjv7R) I've also done some work on the Sunny Hills outline. I haven't read any of Rand's content so I don't really have an opinion on it. I recently read the story called Waken Farm and it's written by Slimebeast. This is one of my new personal favorite Creepypasta because it's one of those stories that throws a lot of twists and turns at you and makes you want to keep reading to find out what's going to happen. It's on his website so here's the link to it: (http://slimebeast.com/forum/slimy-stories/waken-farm/) [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 18:01, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "Anime Gourmet" Message I've heard of themed restaurants like maid cafes for example. If those types of places can exist, I guess anything is possible. Yeah I think JonTron made a video on it but I feel like I've mentioned this before in a message from a while back. If I didn't, feel free to let me know and I can send you the video. Speaking of Jon's review, a guy named DaThings1 made a YouTube Poop out of it called Jaunt Ron and it had me laughing like a baby. Then again, these types of videos made me laugh rather easily. And now it's time for Bizarre Facts About Hailey Sawyer! So whenever someone is fast forwarding through something and the things on screen are moving like they're in a comedic silent movie, I giggle uncontrollably. I have no idea why. I mean, I feel like I'm the only one who does this. #ForeverAlone For the Waken Farm story, I don't feel like you have to read his other stories to like this one. It's one of those stories where you can pick it up and read it without needing too much prior knowledge. I might check those videos out when I get a chance. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 01:04, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "Japanese Spaghetti" Message The YouTube Poop was amazing but the eyeyeyeyey part and the Eminem part were the best moments in the video! Happy St. Patrick's Day to you too. Today, I got a Ruben and fry combo from a local Irish pub. It was a bit expensive but it was really good too. I'd like to think that the Grilled Mormans part was either a translation error since Jon was playing a translated copy or was an attempt to include a reference to the band without having their asses sued. Some guy: (Back in my day, we had real theme parks that weren't infested by creepy mouse people. Instead, we had Action Park. Now sure people were drinking on the job, getting hurt and/or killed there but that was half of the fun and made us the tough guys we are today. Now everyone is worried about safety and all that nonsense. Whatta bunch of pussies!) In all seriousness though, Make-a-Wish foundation seems really nice to allow the kids to go there. It's one of those charities I'd wanna look into, though I'm not sure where they rank in terms of quality. Is it as good as Ronald McDonald House? [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 04:09, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Early Alzheimer Should have probably thought of asking few days ago, but did you catch the first episode of Jack's fifth season? I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 11:32, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Pretty sure it can be found on Youtube. I won't spoil anything, I'll just say that so far they managed to offer much darker themes (PTSD and child abuse) but still added humorous moments. You'll LOVE the villain, I can guarantee it. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 16:47, March 18, 2017 (UTC) :I feel I could write entire articles about how the dark elements create a perfect environment for the turn of the story and character evolution. I'm also counting my breaths until the Scotsman appears in an episode. :I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 16:58, March 18, 2017 (UTC) ::Not worryed bout that. He'd confirmed to come back and I've seen him appear for a few seconds in one of the trailers. He's even more badass than before. ::I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 17:09, March 18, 2017 (UTC) :::Good God, the second one is even greater (and darker). :::I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 06:42, March 19, 2017 (UTC) I assume in the end Jack will come back to the guarded portal from "Jack and the time travelers" episode and defeat the Guardian. Also, this might not be the last season, the creator did a Q&A and someone asked if there'll be a season 6 and he responded with something along the lines, "Never say never." Maybe not just cults, the Daughters of Aku also seem a bit like fangirls. They worship him like an almighty, abstract God and in the same episode you have Scaramouch calling him on speed dial. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 16:08, March 20, 2017 (UTC) :To be fair, this technically is the Season where the story ends. If there will be another, it might focus on secondary aspects of the story, other characters, etc. But yeah, I find it funny how people can make multiple overcomplex theories over the smallest of details when the creators may have only put them there cause they looked cool. :Maybe they did write the message with the blood of the dead one. As for the blank one, maybe the brain woke up from a coma and killed itself after seeing its host. :I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 16:29, March 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, that was a bit sad. Especially since Aku wouldn't have kept his promise and Jack would've helped her people if she just asked. I kinda want to know what happened to X9's dog, Lulu. Also, how good do you think Greg Baldwin's doing as a replacement for the voice of Aku? ::I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 16:48, March 20, 2017 (UTC) :::I find your lack of faith disturbing. I would never warn people about you, especially if I thought you'd rip them to pieces. :::I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 04:42, March 21, 2017 (UTC) ::"Hey, I think this guy's in cahoots with the girl turning people into pies!" Raidra (talk) 18:28, March 21, 2017 (UTC) :::I forgot that this was my talk page for a minute there. Eh, it doesn't matter! Raidra (talk) 18:29, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "I Finally Got Around To This" Message Sorry for not messaging you in a while but I'm currently working on an exam project for my HTML class and It's due this Sunday. For this project, we have to make a simple website that documents different HTML and CSS elements. I had three weeks to do this however for the first two weeks, I ended up working on the wrong thing. Based on the wording in the PDF, I thought I had to make a website that uses examples of different elements. The only way I found out about this was by looking at the images on the page for the assignment. Next time an assignment comes up, I'm going to look at those images. "I wonder if anyone's ever tried to claim they're related to Ronald McDonald House Charities." I think the Ronald McDonald House in the pasta of the same name was a knockoff that was ballzy enough to use the Ronald McDonald House name. I mean it would explain why the protagonist experienced what they did. I've seen purple potatoes and even purple carrots. I'm not sure how the purple skin effect was achieved with the potato, but I do know that if you see a purple carrot, it's most likely an organic carrot. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 18:24, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "Takeshi's Moving Castle" Message I did it! I finished the website! All I have to do now is add in the comments in the HTML and CSS files. I might do that after I take a long break, which I really need! I hope I get a good grade after all the trouble I've been though! Let me tell you. My HTML Professor is a "hard to impress" sort of person. In other words, while he's not mean he certainly has high standards. So what vitamin do purple vegetables have more of? Does it vary from food to food (i.e Purple carrots have 2x the amount of Vitamin A as regular carrots, etc.) or is it universal? I remember going to this place called Dickey's Barbaque and I recall that they served curly fries. The food there was quite good and it stayed open for a while. However, it closed a long time ago. I think it isn't open today is because Dickey's is a Texas based resturant and I guess BBQ isn't as popular in New England as it is in Texas. I've seen quite a few people read that Ronald McDonald House pasta and honestly, It's not my cup of tea. If other people like it that's fine. I know that a lot of people like Abandoned by Disney but for me, the story is just okay at best. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 21:59, March 22, 2017 (UTC) Runts, basses and Dix Wondered if you ever saw this. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 14:23, March 23, 2017 (UTC) :Oh my God, do I love the audience activity. Over a hundred people of all ages cheerfully singing about their Ding-a-Lings! It's just lovely. Today if you have even a reasonably medium audience at least half will stand in place like damn trees and film everything with their phones. Knuckleheads! Put down the bloody phones, there'll be a higher quality recording of the concert on YouTube anyway! :I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 15:25, March 23, 2017 (UTC) ::I remember watching a segment from a Slipknot concert and at one point after a guy in the front row spent all the concert filming, Corey Taylor (the lead singer) slapped the phone from the dude's hand. There were no hard feelings after and they all had a laugh of it, but damn, not even metal concerts are what they used to be anymore. While I'm at it, metal music surprisingly made me discover that I apparently like folk music (vocalist of one of the most well-known death/black metal). ::I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 15:44, March 23, 2017 (UTC) :::Hm, it's not actually folk metal. It's just that Nergal, Behemoth (the black/death metal band)'s vocalist also has another band which plays in a completely different genre. It's just folk, though it could be considered a bit gothic. Here are two others that may give you an idea. :::I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 16:07, March 23, 2017 (UTC) Also, not much of knower myself in this subject, but since I regularly stalk I thought you may be interested in this if you weren't already aware. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 18:08, March 23, 2017 (UTC) Hi Raidra Hi Raidra!! How have you been? I hope everything has been great for you as well as your mom. Just wanted to say hello! ^_^ Luigifan100 15:48, March 23, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "Shoot! He Could've Been Groot!" Message So I finally finished the website today. I had to put the comments for the HTML pages into a text file since they kept showing up on the webpage even though they aren't supposed to. I made a .zip file for all the needed files for the project and sent them to my mom so she can look at them (she request that I do this so that the assignments are up to snuff). I've read Hyper Cola and even listened to a reading of it by SomeOrdinaryGamers. I'm not sure if you heard of them before but they're basically a channel that makes gaming related content and creepypasta related content. I remember linking the story but then again it has been a while so I'm going to read it again. I come from a family who prefers Coke and given how this was the same company who made "New-Coke" and had Bill Cosby promote it. Thankfully, the company realized their mistake and reverted Coke back to its original awesomeness. A few years ago, there was a thing called caffeinated alcoholic drinks being sold in the U.S. I remember seeing quite a few news reports about how dangerous the drinks were and there was even a ban put in place ifthis Wikipedia article is anything to go by. I'm not sure if that was the inspiration for the Hyper Cola pasta but I thought it would be interesting to bring up. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 23:38, March 23, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "Grootalmoose" Message I'm not sure if you're interested in seeing the files for the website I built but if you are, click here to get the .zip file. It should work but if it doesn't, let me know. I tweaked the code a bit so that it's compatible with both Firefox and Chrome. I'm not sure which browser my HTML professor uses. However, I got this comment on my assignment where I used CSS stylesheets for the first time in the course: "For rgba, be sure to use an rgb immediately before it so that it will work on older browsers that don't understand CSS 3." If you're confused as to what he means by "RGBA" and "RGB", they're basically colour models used in CSS to make a property a certain colour. For example, someone might use either RGB or RGBA (Which is just RGB with extra alpha channel information), to style the background of a webpage so that it's a certain colour. Here's what I mean: body {background-color: rgb(255, 0, 0);} This code means that the background color of the webpage will be red. Not exactly an ideal colour for that kind of thing but it's just an example. Anyway, back on point. So I think what he means by older browsers is something like certain versions of browsers like Internet Explorer or Firefox that have been around before the latest version of CSS, which is CSS 3, was implemented. While it seems like good advice, I'm not sure if there are people out there who still use older versions of browsers. I mean, it's 2017 so you'd think by now that they would be no longer in use. Can I just say that Firefox is a marvelous browser? I mean, I've used it for years and I've had very few issues with it. It's very user friendly and customizable. For example, you can have as many add-ons as you want and because of this, you feel like you have a great deal of control when browsing. Don't like ads? There's an add on to block them! (U-Block Origin) Want to make every webpage you visit have a dark colour scheme? There's an add-on for that! Now Chrome is almost on par with Firefox. However, unlike Chrome, you can download and use add-ons with the mobile version of the Firefox browser! Once you hug the fox, you'll never go back! So now that all of my work is finished for the week, I'm going to resume work on the Sunny Hill Farms plot outline and maybe work on some other things if I feel up to it. To be honest, the Hula Burger sounds like an item in Pokemon Sun and Moon. I bet it has pineapples and ham for some of its toppings! [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 01:26, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "Firefox Buddies!" Message Yeah. I suggest clicking the download button. Don't worry. There aren't any viruses on the site as far as I know. Just make sure to scan the file with anti-virus software after it's done downloading just to be safe. When I searched for Internet Explorer memes on Google, I found quite a few of them that were hilarious. However, there were two images that stuck out to me. This was the first: This was the second: Looking at all the memes for Internet Explorer, I can kind of see why Microsoft decided to discontinue Internet Explorer in favor of Edge or as I like to call it, "Microsoft Ow The Edge." Whenever I use a public computer, I almost always pick Firefox and install Ublock Origin because browsing without an adblocker is like walking around in public without clothes. Weird analogy I know but I feel as though it's rather accurate. So I resumed work on the Sunny Hills Plot Outline and even resumed work on that Why I Don't By My Games Online Anymore pasta. If you're interested, I can share what I added to one or more of these projects. I hope to work on them more later. I've never tried a Filet O' Fish but I have had Fish and Chips before and I've come to like it. I think it's because the fish they use is mild enough for me to enjoy (I think they use cod or haddok for the fish, which doesn't have that fishy smell). Though, there's something I will never understand. So Fish is apparently considered a non-meat product even though it comes from an animal that was once alive. Yeah, eggs also come from an animal but I think their non meat status makes a bit more sense because most of the time (if I'm correct) the eggs you buy at the store are eggs that haven't fertalized yet and thus, have not been alive prior to consumption. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 01:55, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "Bidoof Meat" Message Good news! I'm almost at 2,000 edits on this wiki! Yay! But my talk page needs to be archived soon. To us, shearing wool might seem painful and scary because we know that hair care (i.e getting a haircut and/or combing it) can be painful sometimes. Hell, even lambs don't like it. But as they grow older, they start getting used to the shearing process. But some sheep refused to be sheered, like Shrek over here: (http://www.earthporm.com/shrek-sheep-escaped-shearing-6-years/) [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 04:08, March 27, 2017 (UTC) :Vegetarians are people who don't consume meat at all, pescetarians are vegetarians who only consume fish meat or other seafood and vegans don't consume animal products at all. The one in the last category can be very dogmatic and delusional in their beliefs. Diex with the latest useless facts of the day. :I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 07:39, March 27, 2017 (UTC) ::I'm literally a dictionary of useless knowledge. Well, useless for most people, I like knowing a little from everything and a shit-ton from a few select fields I'm interested in. ::You're talking to me here, the Immoral and Obscene One, you don't have to apologize for saying things as you see them. Though I can understand it, for some people you have to go out of your way to put #NotAll in front of every statement. I don't care what everyone else's diet is, but it becomes a problem when others want to decide mine. And usually their approach is downright illogical, farm animals being equals/deserving the same moral treatment as humans is not a given, regardless of your feelings. And there are some who are downright psychopathic. There's a youtuber called Vegan Gains. He made questionably serious threatening statements like "If I saw him in real life I'd slit his f*cking throat", often whips around a (probably fake) gun through his videos and did f*cked up shit like putting his dog, half wolf half German Sheppard, on a vegan diet which caused her severe health issues and tried filming his grandpa dying of a hear attack to use him as an example of what happens if you eat meat. ::I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 15:55, March 27, 2017 (UTC) :::Not as far as I'm aware, but he did use say that slaughtering animals is 'murder'. Which...is the unlawful killing of another human. He also beliefs that people should be forced into veganism. That's not the worst thing I've seen, though. One crazy, excuse my French, bitch said that all men should get vasectomies and get their sperm frozen and only mate if they prove to be good. ::::I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 16:11, March 27, 2017 (UTC) Beep Beep Oh, well... I somehow feel a bit disappointed to learn that. I can accept that some men really love their cars and I can accept the humanization of technology, but for some reason - perhaps because the whole thing is so stupid - I find her starting off as a person who ends up reincarnated as a car to be more of a stretch. The cycle of reincarnation must have been having a really off day for her to come back as a car XD I am okay with Jack Frost because Christmas Magic/Spirit is involved and the dude is made of snow, so that implies that he is quite chill. I believe you are right. I seem to recall that Joker had to undergo some psych evaluations to get the money he had won. Yeah, it's a shame. I also hate when writers make their own character and bring in mainstream characters and dumb them down to make their creation seem better. It's awful when their is such a lack of respect for material. Joke characters are okay, but I really like it when a writer does what you said, takes a non serious character and builds them into something great. Mr. Freeze comes to mind! Totally underwhelming character, but then The Animated Series made him a credible threat and gave him a tragic backstory and now he's a beloved staple/character of the Batman Mythos. Heh heh, that is funny! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 15:22, March 27, 2017 (UTC)